Adieu Temporaire (Temporary goodbye)
by thecrooktomyassassin
Summary: Spencer passes by the B.A.U as he returns from Mexico and sees two surprise guests among his team. (Prequel to "Aftermath of the Scratch") - CANON DIVERGENCE


The same steel elevator doors slid open and just like that Spencer was back in the B.A.U Headquarters. A place he almost knew better than his own home and a place where he always felt safe, but for the first time he wasn't there as an agent but as a criminal. People stared at him as he took his first step out, his partially unshaved face, longer hair, outfit and hollow eyes standing out amongst the polished agents.

He was prepared to see his team. He had been thinking every aspect and every possibility of the situation, but the moment he saw JJ all of his plans were out the window. Her eyes were red and puffy- she had been crying- and next to her stood Henry and Olivia, who were the first two to run towards him, even before his mind could process their presence on the B.A.U in the first place.

"Daddy!" Olivia called out as she hugged his legs and Henry took a step back, waiting for his father to hug his sister and then him.

But he couldn't.

The handcuffs were hidden by the FBI jacket that was placed on top of his restrained hands, but they were still there. He couldn't hug his children. Spencer felt the tears come up on his eyes immediately as he kneeled and let the two kids hug him as tight as they could. Henry had his arms looped around his neck and Olivia was holding onto him by his worn-out shirt, also having missed her dad.

Around them, the whole team stood and watched as they hugged, eyes either glassy or spilling tears from the beautiful yet heartbreaking scene. JJ was the worst out of everyone, sobbing as Penelope held her close and cried too, hopeless that they couldn't do anything to help him. Even Stephen and Luke were touched by the scene, two people that didn't know Spencer that well, but both of them hurting by the pain an innocent man was put through. They were a part of the team too now and they would try to help bring him back to his family as hard as they could.

"Dad, why are you crying?" Henry asked as he pulled away and gave his father a good look. Damn those Reid genes. "Is everything okay?" Spencer took a deep breath, letting the tears fall before smiling at his son.

"Yeah bud. It's just that I have to go for a while and I'm going to _really_ _really_ miss you." He explained his son as Olivia looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"You gone, daddy?"

"Only for a while, sweet pea. It's just like we're on a case but this time it will be a little longer than that. But mommy…" He looked at JJ who wiped her eyes quickly and smiled. "Is going to stay with you and make sure you're okay."

"And we're gonna wait for daddy to come home together." JJ said with the calmest and most collected voice she could produce at the moment. The two children seemed satisfied with the answer, even though Henry wasn't completely convinced, but it was a good start.

"Miss you, daddy." Livie said and tip toed, giving Spencer a kiss on the cheek before running towards Emily, who scooped her up in her arms.

"Stay safe dad. I love you." Henry told him and even though he said the same thing to both him and JJ every time they were going away on a case, this time it sounded… different. His son was too smart for his own good, _just liked his father_.

"I love you too, Henry. Take care of mom and Livie while I'm gone, okay?"

"Always." He answered and gave his a last hug before going to stand next to Dave, who pulled the boy towards him and ruffled his hair.

JJ took a few steps forward as Spencer stood up and before he knew it he was being wrapped in the tightest hug imaginable. He felt his wife's silent sobs on his shoulder and his hands itched to rub her back or comfort her any way he could. He hated seeing JJ in pain and especially when he was to blame.

"Hi." She said with a sad smile and reached out to touch his cheek.

Spencer kept his eyes closed for a few moments before opening them slowly and letting out a deep breath. His voice cracked as he spoke.

"JJ, I'm so sorry." He mumbled; words not being able to express how this entire situation made him feel. "If I hadn't… I… I shouldn't have gone there without telling you exactly what I was doing… This… It's all my fault, but I never imagined in a million years it would turn out like this."

"You only wanted to help Diana, Spence. We were so worried that you might have gotten hurt when you didn't call and we couldn't find you. But this… No one could have thought that _this_ could happen. Listen to me, you didn't do anything wrong." Spencer's hands were shaking underneath the jacket and suddenly the agent was almost thankful for the handcuffs that restrained him. "You are not alone in this anymore. For better or for worse, right?"

He almost smiled at that, their wedding vows coming up on his mind.

"For better or for worse." JJ placed a soft kiss on his lips, just a peck that conveyed all of her sadness but also her hope that he would come home to them.

"How's my mom?" He asked her and JJ was surprised he hadn't asked sooner.

"She's good. Garcia has meals delivered to her whenever I don't have time to cook and Cassie is great with too. I went there yesterday and she's still pretty adamant about not staying in the house and causing trouble. But I brought these two along and she read to them all afternoon." Spencer did smile at that, tears falling from his eyes and the blonde wiping them with her thumbs.

"I love you." He said and just from the look in his eyes, she felt the true power of his words.

"I love you too, Spence. No matter what."

Penelope was next and that didn't help much with JJ's over-sensitiveness. The other woman loved Spencer like a brother and Henry and Olivia were like biological nephew and niece to her. She never tried to suppress or hide her emotions and today was not an exception.

Henry and Olivia stood next to JJ, each holding one of her hands as they waved Spencer goodbye and the blonde noticed the broken look on Emily's face as Stephen announced to her that Spencer was not eligible for the Bureau's legal assistance.

Spencer was under arrest for murder. And they were on their own.


End file.
